


Aboard the Hideout

by Sodey



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodey/pseuds/Sodey
Summary: What do Wolf and crew get up to when they're not fighting? Stuff happens.It's a world-building exercise.
Kudos: 3





	1. An Ordinary Morning

There's something to be said about getting up out of bed with nothing but boxer briefs on board a station that only had other males on it, but Wolf was in no mood to remember what that was. Unlike most offices/bedrooms in this place, it had a private bathroom which was of course located next to the door of his office. He wasn't exactly happy with the setup, but right now there wasn't enough money to change it to his liking. He shrugged his shoulders and, still half-asleep, wandered inside to brush down his fur and take a shower.

"Boss?" Leon looked at him in a weird way.

"What are you doing in my bathroom Leon?" Wolf half-growled, half-yawned, trying to look as annoyed as possible. 

Leon smirked. "I'm not in your bathroom boss. You went through the wrong door."

That's when Wolf looked around and caught sight of several of his men laughing or staring at him as they walked by. He looked down, he was still in his black boxer briefs. "Oh."

Leon nodded to the door. "Take your time, there's a couple of things you, me, and Panther need to go over later."

Wolf frowned. "Ok."

"I can't believe I did that... again." He thought as he went into the bathroom. He huffed as he took a shower and brushed down his fur. Only, he hit a knot. "Uh, how did I miss that?" Wolf thought to himself as he touched it. 

His first thought to rid himself of this was to simply untie the thing. The moment he tried to pull it apart though was when he felt a flash of pain go up his side. "Garrrurrrrr!!!" He whined loudly in pain, a tear forming in his good eye. He coughed. "Ok, that wasn't a good idea." He muttered, gritting his teeth.

He heard snickering through the wall. "Fuck them." He thought. "And fuck this, I'm not gonna let this get the best of me!" Wolf followed this up with "Now, where did I lay my scissors to?" He searched up and down that little room for it but could not for the life of him find it. He sighed and grumbled. That would mean he'd have to get the electric shaver out. Damn thing was duller than a butter knife but it was the only thing he had on hand. 

He grit his teeth as the blade slowly chewed its way through the fibers. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and endorphins filled his brain as he struggled to get rid of the knot. Then the unthinkable happened: it got tangled! He rushed to the outlet to pull out the cord. "Ah! Aaahhh! Owowowowowowowow!" He exclaimed loudly. 

He heard laughing on the other side of the wall. "Fuck it!" He thought. "Let's tear this bitch out!" He grabbed the entangled shaver and pulled with all his might.

The howl released that morning could be heard throughout the Hideout, waking everyone else who wasn't already up. But at least he was free of the knot, which he held in his paw. Disgusted, he threw the wretched machine in the garbage for it had failed him for the last time. He snorted.

That's when he heard a familiar pair of boots come barging into his office. And an equally familiar fist pound on the bathroom door. "It is Panther. Is Wolf alright? I heard a howl."

"Yes, Panther, I'm fine. Fur problems, nothing more."

"Panther has fur problems sometimes."

"I don't wanna hear'em. Now can you leave my office?"

"Alright, Wolf. See you at breakfast."

Wolf rubbed the sore, bald spot that replaced the knot. He hissed. "That's gonna take some time to regrow."

"Panther, still there?" He asked as he heard bootsteps headed toward the other door.

"Yes?"

"Can you lock the door on your way out?"

"Of course."

With a click, it was now just him in the room again.

Drying himself off, he walked from the bathroom to the closet to decide what to wear.

"Hmmm... Tanktop or sweater?" 

A bang on the door startled Wolf out of his skin."

"Wolf! Boss! Are you alright?! I heard a howl!!"

"Leon, I'm fine! Now go, leave me be."

"...Alright boss." Leon said, sounding dejected. Wolf briefly wondered what for before turning his attention back to the dilemma at hand.

"Tanktop? Or sweater?"


	2. An Ordinary Morning Pt. 2

Wolf was never fully awake until he had his morning coffee. Although today, it did jolt him awake, it also made him painfully aware of how uncomfortable the sweater was, rubbing against his bald spot; he didn't show it of course. That's not what you do when you're leading a pack. Though, he was irritated all the same.

He chewed on some dry toast and a bit of raw meat as he scrolled through his news feed about this and that, nothing really catching his attention. "Shit." He thought. "Gonna be a slow ass day." 

"You must've been edgin' for a while!" A voice behind him exclaimed, surprising Wolf enough to choke on his coffee, dribbling some on to his shirt. He looked down, frowning at the superficial damage. He couldn't go anywhere knowing he had a coffee stain on his favorite shirt! It just wouldn't do! 

An unsolicited piece of advice popped into his mind. "You have a better eye on them if you make yourself equal to them."

He swiveled in his chair to face the one who accosted him. "Ah, Broderick." Wolf grinned. Broderick was one of the new recruits. Loud, boisterous, enthusiastic, and crass, Wolf found him to be a try-hard, but saw potential at the same time. "You're referring to the howl?"

"Well, yeah! What else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know Broderick, but there are other reasons why I would be howling at 8 in the morning."

"Like..."

"Like saying 'Here I am!' or 'We found'em boys!' or maybe it's because I just scored with your Mother."

"As if! You don't even know what she looks like!"

"Au contraire, my dear Broderick, I was edging to this little lady right here!" Wolf showed his phone.

"That's... not my Mom."

"Huh, oh! Okay... no... oh. Oh! Here we go!"

A look of shock and disgust crossed Broderick's face as he saw his mother in a prone position with his father. Now traumatized, he turned and walked off.

"As if I would ever do that." Wolf muttered.

Just then, Leon and Panther sat down at the table with Wolf. Leon nodded at Broderick's shuffling form. "What's wrong with him?"

"Eh, nothing. He's feeling a bit sick that's all." Wolf got up. 

"Where are you going?" Leon asked. "We were just about to discuss what we're doing today!" 

"Sorry Leon, I'll be back in a few."

Wolf ran back to his office to change out of his now coffee-stained sweater and switched it over to the tanktop instead. He balled his sweater up and tossed it into the washing machine as he ran by. As much as he loved his sweater, he had to admit, wearing the tanktop felt less stifling.

"Ah! Much better!" He exclaimed as he sat back down.

"As I was about to say, let's review what we're supposed to do today." Leon said. "First, we'll be looking over the contract Redfire Industries sent us early this morning. Now it would be great to have a legal expert with us but our line of work doesn't really attract that sort of crowd so Wolf, it'll be your job to-"

"Really Leon? My job to do the boring shit around here? If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who has even the tiniest bit of experience with that sort of shit and besides, you have connections with those guys and I don't. I do combat training Leon, it's what I'm good at, it's always what I've been good at."

"We can't all do what we want-"

"It's not about want! It's about specialization! I'm combat! You, Leon, are about the legalese! And Panther, Panther-"

"Panther is right here." Panther said.

"Panther is all about de-escalation, isn't that right? You're good with other people."

"Yes but-"

"Then where the fuck did you put my scissors to?!"

"Wolf... accidentally spaced them a couple of days ago. Another pair has yet to be procured."

"... Oh, that's right. Can you make getting a pair a priority Leon?"

Leon looked at him funny. "We'll get another in our next raid."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm borrowing yours Panther, at least until we replace the one we-"

"You."

"Lost. Right. I don't think my head's screwed on right today."

"I dare say." Leon replied.

Wolf chuckled. "You're not supposed to agree."

Leon smirked. "Aren't I?"

Wolf smiled. "Well, besides all that, I'm gonna see if the engys need anything."

"Why?" Panther asked.

Leon replied. "Remember the last time the gravity well failed?"

Panther's eyes widened. 

"Yeah, don't want you spinning endlessly with no place to push off of, huh?" Leon said.

"Leon, don't push it. I don't want him getting nauseous about that again."

"'sigh' Alright." Leon said.

"Well, I'll see you guys around. Good-bye."

Panther and Leon waved.


End file.
